1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transmission system such as the transmission of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
An example of a lubricating structure of the gear system of the transmission of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Register No. 2590907 (Pages 2-5, FIG. 1). Until now, a lubricating structure of the gear system of the transmission of a vehicle has been provided, such that the structure lubricating the engaging parts of the gear system is accomplished by scraping the lubricating oil upward from the oil collecting part with the teeth of the gears of the gear system in which a plural number of gears are carried on the same shaft in the housing. In this case, a baffle plate, forming a plural number of stairs corresponding to the shape of the gears, is arrayed at the bottom of the housing, to raise substantially the bottom of the housing, so as to raise the oil level without increasing the amount of the oil.